<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Glory Of Love by Catcat85</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407209">Glory Of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catcat85/pseuds/Catcat85'>Catcat85</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Klaine Valentine's Challenge 2021 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheerio Kurt Hummel, M/M, Nerd Blaine Anderson, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:41:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catcat85/pseuds/Catcat85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nerdy Blaine and Cherrio Kurt. <br/>What else can I say?<br/>Except that Kurt has been pining for Blaine and his way of showing his affection is to rescue Blaine whenever he gets bullied.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Klaine Valentine's Challenge 2021 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KlaineCCValentines2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Glory Of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanofChrisCandMaxA1/gifts">FanofChrisCandMaxA1</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my contribution to the 2021 Klaine/CC Valentine's Challenge.</p>
<p>Day 13: Glory Of Love by Peter Cetera</p>
<p>This is also a prompt fill, which was requested by @FanofChrisCandMaxA1 to do a Nerdy Blaine/Cheerio Kurt trope.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being taunted and bullied at school is nothing new to Blaine Anderson. And you may think that he’s being bullied for an obvious reason of being gay, but that couldn’t be farther from the truth. There are a few openly gay students at McKinley High School, and a couple of them are in the popular crowd.  </p>
<p>No, Blaine Anderson is being bullied because his peers think he’s a loser, when he’s actually at the top of their Junior class. Blaine is being bullied because of the way he dresses, even though he thinks he looks very dapper in bowties and suspenders. He also gets bullied for being a know-it-all. He can't help it when a teacher asks a question to the class and he’s the only one who knows the answer.  </p>
<p>People call him a nerd, a geek, four-eye, bowtie, munchkin, and so on. Most of the time, Blaine doesn’t let it bother him. But not today. He was already having a horrible day before he even got to school. His older brother had canceled on him... <i>again!</i> </p>
<p>Cooper was supposed to come home for his birthday next week. Blaine had been really looking forward to it since he doesn’t get to see his older brother often. Cooper is an actor, who lives out in Hollywood. He had told Blaine that he was coming home for Blaine’s 16th birthday, but at the last minute, the filming for his movie got extended for another week. He wasn’t going to make it home for his little brother’s birthday. </p>
<p>Blaine put on a fake smile and told his brother, he was fine. He was going to a birthday party that his friends are throwing for him anyway, which is a horrible lie. Blaine doesn’t have many friends. He has one best friend, and she is all he needs to get through High School. </p>
<p>Feeling sad over his older brother, Blaine walks into school with his head down and ends up bumping into Rick the Stick in the hallway. Rick immediately pushes Blaine back with so much force that Blaine’s small body crashes against the lockers with a loud <strong>BANG</strong>.  </p>
<p>“Watch where you’re going, <i>Nerd</i>!”  </p>
<p>Blaine winces in pain as he tries to right his glasses from falling off his nose from the impact of the crash.  </p>
<p>“Can’t you pick on someone your own size, Rick?” Blaine hears someone says as he places his glasses back on his nose to turn to see none other than, Kurt Hummel, the captain of the Cheerios, and one of the most popular kids in school rushing over to help him. </p>
<p>“Are you okay? Do you need to go to the nurse?” Kurt asks Blaine with a worried look on his flawless face.  </p>
<p>Blaine is not blind. He’s noticed how handsome Kurt Hummel is and the fact that Kurt is also gay. But, Blaine also knows that Kurt is extremely popular, when Blaine is considered to be at the bottom of the pyramid at the High School social class.  </p>
<p>When Kurt rules the school as a Homecoming King, Blaine is merely a peasant. </p>
<p>Even though Kurt has never been mean to Blaine, he’s also never really talked to Blaine to try to be friends with him. Granted, Kurt is a year older than Blaine, so they don’t have the same classes. They’ve only ever talked when things like this happens to Blaine. Whenever Blaine is being picked on or bullied at school, Kurt Hummel always seems to be there to get the offenders to back off.  </p>
<p>Blaine tries his best not to get lost in Kurt’s blue eyes and he tries to stand up. “I’m fine.” He replies, feeling embarrassed in front of Kurt. Why is it that he’s always being teased and bullied when Kurt Hummel is around?  </p>
<p>Kurt helps him picks up his books. Blaine takes them from him and tries to avoid his gaze as he mutters, “thanks” before walking briskly away from Kurt.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>------------------------ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next time, Kurt talks to Blaine is a week later, on Blaine’s 16th birthday. His best friend, Tina had brought balloons and a cupcake for his birthday. He had happily eaten the cupcake at his locker with Tina before home room and he tied his balloons to the back of his backpack, so that he can have his birthday balloons with him the whole day. He doesn’t care that he would look silly walking around with balloons attached to his backpack. His best friend had bought them for him to make him feel special on his birthday, and he’s going to feel special.  </p>
<p>But the sad thing is that, Blaine just made it easy for his tormenters to pick on him. Blaine walking around with balloons attached to his backpack is like feeding meat to sharks at meal time. People point and laugh at him in the hallways, and even though his teachers wish him Happy Birthday, they ask him to sit at the back of the class for the day so his balloons wouldn’t be in the way for other students to see the board. Blaine doesn’t mind any of it. </p>
<p>But, what he does mind is for David Karofsky to call him “The old guy from Up” and popped one of his birthday balloons.  </p>
<p>“What is your problem with me, anyway?” Blaine yells at Karofsky. </p>
<p>Karofsky walks closer to Blaine towering over him. “Are you talking back at me, Munchkin? Do you want a taste of the Fury?” </p>
<p>Blaine frowns. “The Fury?” </p>
<p>Karofsky pulls his fist in front of Blaine. “Yeah, that’s what I named my fist.” </p>
<p>Blaine would have bursts out laughing if he wasn’t actually fearful of getting punched. Then, all of a sudden, Karofsky is being pulled away from him.  </p>
<p>“You need to STOP this!” Kurt yells at Karofsky.  </p>
<p>Karofsky glares at Kurt. “Don’t <i>touch</i> me, Hummel!” </p>
<p>“Oh, what are you gonna do? Cry like a baby?” Kurt retorts, his bitch face is on full force. </p>
<p>“Shut up!” Karofsky yells at Kurt. “It happened <i>one</i> time!” </p>
<p>Kurt rolls his eyes. “I don’t get you, Dave! You bully people, when you’re the scared little child.” </p>
<p>“Shut up! You don’t know anything about me!” Karofsky yells before running away. </p>
<p>Blaine just stands there and stares. His heart pounding fast in his chest as Kurt smiles at him. And what a gorgeous smile that is! Blaine waits to see what Kurt would say to him this time, so he can go home and record it in his journal so he can remember it for years to come. </p>
<p>Kurt continues to smile at him before walking over to straighten his bowtie. Blaine sucks in a breath before Kurt Hummel is touching <i>him</i>. Well, his tie, but he can still feel Kurt’s fingers through the fabric of his shirt.  </p>
<p>Then, Kurt looks into his eyes and says, “Happy Birthday, Blaine.”  </p>
<p>Blaine forgets how to breathe. </p>
<p>Because for one thing, how does Kurt know his name? And second, Kurt Hummel just wished him a Happy Birthday.  </p>
<p>How is any of this possible?</p>
<p>Blaine finally finds his voice and tell Kurt, “thank you.” </p>
<p>Kurt continues to smile. “You’re welcome.” </p>
<p>And when Kurt doesn’t turn around to leave, Blaine decides to take a chance.  </p>
<p>“Why are you so nice to me?” </p>
<p>“I do my best to be nice to everyone.” Kurt replies, and of course, Kurt is just a nice person. He’s nice to everyone. Not just to Blaine. He’s nothing special. Blaine definitely feels like an idiot as he averts Kurt’s gaze. </p>
<p>“Of course... um... thanks anyway.” He mutters as he turns to walk to Glee club. Tina must be wondering where he is.  </p>
<p>But, Kurt grabs his elbow to turn him back around.  “Wait, Blaine.” </p>
<p>Blaine turns to look at him confusedly. “Yes?” </p>
<p>Now, Kurt is the one who looks shy and can’t meet his eyes. “I notice you.” </p>
<p>Blaine raises his eyebrow. “You... notice me?” </p>
<p>“Yes.” Kurt admits. “and I think you’re really cute.” </p>
<p>This, Blaine can’t believe.  </p>
<p>Kurt Hummel thinks he’s cute. </p>
<p>No, Kurt Hummel thinks he’s <i>really</i> cute. </p>
<p>“You do?” Blaine asks, his heart beating faster and faster in his chest. </p>
<p>Kurt smiles shyly. “Yeah, I do.” He finally looks at Blaine. “You know what else?”  </p>
<p>Blaine shakes his head slightly. </p>
<p>“I think you’re smart and brave, and has a great sense of style. I just... I didn’t know how to come talk to you because well... I get really shy when it comes to talking to guys I like.” </p>
<p>Blaine’s eyes go wide. “You like me?” </p>
<p>Kurt gives him a look that is half annoyed, half amused. “Are you just going to repeat everything I say?” </p>
<p>Blaine smiles. “Sorry, it’s just... you’re intimidatingly gorgeous and I’m still trying to wrap my head around the fact that you’re talking to me let alone you liking me.” </p>
<p>“Me always being the knight in shining armor, just in time to save the day for you, hasn’t given it away of my intentions?” Kurt asks, looking adorable with his nose scrunches up. </p>
<p>Blaine laughs. “I’ve always appreciated that, Kurt. You... you kept me standing tall, just knowing that I have you to stand up for me at school to the bullies.” Blaine looks down sadly. “It’s just... well, you’re one of the most popular kids at school. Why would you want to do anything with me?” </p>
<p>Kurt lets out a sigh. “This whole High School social status thing is stupid. I admit, I worked hard to climb that ladder, but I’m a Senior now and I really don’t give a rat’s ass about being popular.” </p>
<p>Blaine scoffs. “Easy for you to say, when you’re a captain of the Cheerios.” </p>
<p>“No, Blaine. I’m serious. I’ve been wanting to talk to you for a long time now. I’m going to be graduating in a few months and I don’t want to waste any more time.” <br/>Blaine raises his eyebrow. Butterflies fluttering in his stomach at the anticipation of what Kurt is about to say. </p>
<p>“So, Blaine Anderson... even though I know you’re incredibly brave, I would like to be your hero... a man who will fight for your honor and stand by your side. If you’ll have me. May I take you out to dinner on Friday?” </p>
<p>Blaine can’t help a huge smile that breaks out onto his face. Kurt Hummel just asked him out. </p>
<p>“Yes, you may.” </p>
<p>Kurt smiles wide. “Great! We should probably exchange phone numbers.” </p>
<p>Blaine laughs softly. “Yeah.” </p>
<p>Even though his older brother couldn’t make it home for his birthday, and Dave Karofsky popped one of his balloons, Blaine’s 16th birthday turns out to be his favorite one yet. He sure hopes Kurt will stick around for many more of his birthdays. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>------------------------ </p>
<p><i>I am a man who will fight for your honor</i> <br/><i>I'll be the hero you've been dreaming of</i> <br/><i>We'll live forever, knowing together</i> <br/><i>That we did it all for the glory of love</i>  </p>
<p>------------------------ <br/>Song credit: Glory Of Love by Peter Cetera</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After a writer's block yesterday, I got my creative juices flowing again today.<br/>Hope you like this one.<br/>I really had fun writing this.</p>
<p>One more day!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>